


SR [Operation: Birthday Boy]

by Chiruzuru



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Other, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru
Summary: Sakuya holds secret meeting with the Director about an upcoming event
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	SR [Operation: Birthday Boy]

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made a fanart (fake SR card) of Masumi to go along with this short fanfic! Check it out on my Twitter/IG: @ chiruzuru
> 
> (I need to learn to insert link oof)

💜

"Director?" Sakuya called out after practice.

"What's up?"

"There's actually something Citron-san and I wanted to talk to you about,"

"Go ahead."

"Tomorrow is Masumi's birthday and we thought maybe he's never had a blowout celebration with close friends before and so we thought maybe we could. . .?"

Izumi thought about it. Given Masumi's background, it might be possible that he's never had a 'fun' birthday party.

"We will have the decorations tomorrow while he is in school!" Citron added. "I have asked the hand of Kazunari!"

"His hand. . .? You mean for his help?"

"What else could have I meant?"

Sakuya laid out his plans for Masumi's birthday celebration: he would come by to Hana High to intercept Masumi and try to stall him until all preparations are done. Citron and Kazunari are in charge of the decorations. Omi is mainly in charge of the food (since they didnt want a curry party but Sakuya didn't say that out loud). When they get to the dorm, everyone would suddenly pop out and shout HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Masumi and pop some confetti.

Izumi and Sakuya went to tell everyone individually about this plan and they've agreed. Operation: Birthday Boy was _on_.

The next day, before Masumi left for school, he pulled aside the Director.

"Director, don't you have anything to say?"

"U-uh? Um, have a nice trip?"

Masumi sighed. He was expecting this. He pouted and went out.

💜💜

"Oh my gosh look it's Masumi!" Whispered High School Girl 1 in the distance.

"I heard it was his birthday today. Why does he look so glum?" Answered High School Girl 2.

 _I wish the director remembered my birthday,_ he thought.

"Heeey! Masumi-kun!" Sakuya ran up to Masumi. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"It's really not," he murmured.

"Oh," Sakuya sweat drops. "Anyway, let's go to the arcade!"

"What? Why?"

"Hmm, why not though?"

"You're not the type to spend after school in an arcade,"

Sakuya burst out laughing. "You're right!"

As Sakuya rambled on about who knows what on their way, he didn't notice Masumi had already slipped away and was not, in fact, by his side. He panicked and called the Director about the situation.

Izumi panicked too and told everyone to get to their places. Party strings were haphazardly thrown everywhere. Hisoka was forcefully lifted out of the sofa and hidden somewhere. Omi had his camera on hand to document the event.

The moment the door opened, everybody cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MASUMI!"

The person who entered the door wasn't the only one surprised.

"Wait, _Sakuya_? Where's Masumi?"

"Huh? I thought he'd be here before me!"

"Sakuya come inside quick here he comes!"

This time around, sure enough, Masumi entered the front door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASUMI!"

He was in utter shock. He stood still at the door, looking at the decorations, the huge banner and at everyone from the Mankai company looking at him with huge smile on their faces. Misumi placed a cone shaped birthday hat on his head.

The Spring troupe handed him their gifts: a small box from Tsuzuru, a heart shaped pillow with the Troupe logo from Sakuya, a cylindrical shaped thing from the Director, --

"You knew it was my birthday?" Masumi stared at her.

"Of course!"

"I love you."

\-- a Switch from Itaru --

"Dang! A Switch? Itaru-san I want one too! My birthday is on August 1!"

"You shut up. This was an extra. I wouldn't be giving it away otherwise."

\-- and an omanjuu from Citron.

"It has your likeness on it! It is small and beautiful. I have created it myself," Citron said proudly.

Omi captured quite a picture of Masumi, trying to hold on to all the gifts the Spring Troupe gave him.

\- [ Story Clear ] -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I decided to write this shorter and more dialogue heavy to try and replicate the energy of the Backstage stories in the game. I hope you enjoyed this 💜


End file.
